


To the Rooftop

by Silver_Sylph



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, Reichenbach-Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3013982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sylph/pseuds/Silver_Sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Rooftop

Racing through London,

Chasing down streets,

Going ever forward,

Toward the roof and the fall.

 

The future is not set,

Change it if you can,

But some things that pass,

May never happen at all.

 

Rushing through London,

Blood pumping through veins,

Two lonely figures,

Against the rest of the world.

 

The ending is nigh,

The future is set,

A heart is broken,

A villain is met.

 

Walking through London,

Mourning his loss,

One lonely figure,

With no hope at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I created in honor of the Season 3 trailer. I am no great poet, sorry.


End file.
